


By Any Other Name

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should Baby Tooth and Toothiana be the only fairies with names?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme.

"Ladies, _ladies!_ " Jack raised his voice to be heard over the chattering and chirping of Tooth's fairies. Baby Tooth grabbed a gong and started beating it until her sisters settled into silence. Jack nodded a silent thank you to his chief helper before addressing the assembly of fairies. "Alright, I've done a pretty thorough survey, and I think I've managed to put together a comprehensive list of good names-"

The fairies started talking again, all at once. Jack could feel a dull ache forming behind his eyes as Baby Tooth banged her gong again, finally grabbing one of her sisters and threatening to use her as the stick. "I know you're all excited to be getting your names, but _please_ remember that it's first come, first serve!" Jack snatched up one of the notebooks full of names and waved it as the fairies started talking again. Baby Tooth shot her sisters a disgusted look and perched on Jack's shoulder, shaking her head. "Now, you don't have to take one of these names if you don't want to!" He waved a hand at the stacks of baby name books he'd been pouring over the last week. "If you don't see a name you like, feel free to-"

A squad of fairies dived for the notebooks, twittering over the list of names. Jack threw up his hands with a groan. "I knew this organizing things was a bad idea. Okay girls, lets pick out your names!"

***

 

"Jack?" Tooth murmured hesitantly, her gaze locked on the flock of fairies speeding away to their duties.

"Mm?"

" _Boadicea_?"

"I didn't pick it," Jack pointed out quickly. "But she really had her heart set on Boadicea, and how could I resist when she was looking at me with those great big eyes and threatening to stab me?" He turned, and was immediately swarmed by more fairies. "Garati, Zayit, Janya, Rafaela, Kundanika, Jo Ellen, Mena, Faiza! But where's Opal, she was with you wasn't she?" He peered around the little flock until he spotted the missing fairy. "Wow, someone must've hit up a hockey team! Look at all those teeth!"

Opal preened, smirking at her sisters before fluttering off to deposit her teeth.

"You still have the list of unused names, right?" Tooth asked. "I've already got the ones in use memorized, but I may have to expand the operation again, and I'd hate for my girls to start fighting over names-"

"Again," Jack reminded her, rubbing the new scar on his hand. Those little beaks were _sharp_.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that any more," Tooth assured him. Another fairy darted past, and both Tooth and Jack managed a quick, "Morning, Delphine."

***

Bunnymund groaned softly, waiting for the stars to clear from his eyes before he sat up. The little fairy finally finished yelling at him and flew off in a huff, leaving the Easter Bunny confused and still aching.

"That was _Rachita_ ," Jack pointed out, "not Devika."

"Mad," Bunnymund muttered, "all of you are absolutely barking mad. _They all look the same!_ "

"Doesn't mean they're not individuals." Jack was smirking, and Bunnymund wanted nothing better than to smack that smirk right off his face, but he had an honor guard of fairies, all of them glaring daggers at him. The fairies chirped in agreement with Jack, the beating of their wings filling the air with an ominous hum.


End file.
